RWBY Emissary
by EternalKirby
Summary: What started out as a regular get together with friends, turns out to be the adventure of a lifetime. Find out what happens when Team RWBY and Team JNPR get stranded throughout the Subspace Emissary, and how they will react when they meet up with the characters of Nintendo so they can stop the big threat and return back home. Both works are both owned by Rooster Teeth and Nintendo.
1. Prologue

** Hello, this is EternalKirby here, with my very first story. I am kind of nervous, for I don't know how the story is going to end up like or if anyone will like it. Reviews of any kind are welcome, so I can see an error, or just admire someone's appreciation. RWBY is copyright to Rooster Teeth and SSBB is copyright to Nintendo. But enough of that, let's start the story.**

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were in the recreational room of Beacon Academy. It was the weekend and they had the day free to themselves.

Ruby, Nora, Yang and Jaune were all in a friendly match in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Blake was in the the corner reading a book, but occasionally glancing at the television screen. Pyrrha was playing Ping-Pong with Ren. She thought it good practice to outwit her opponent with quick blinding moves as well as aiming her arm to precisely hit where she estimates the ball will be. "Ha, I win again Ren, this is really nice to be spending time with friends when we aren't learning to fight monsters all the time."

"Well, that was one of the reasons why Beacon even has this room. It is to allow the students to calm down and have fun in the tense and serious atmosphere of the academy." Ren explained as they started another Ping-Pong match.

Yeah, it's so great to just cool down after an entire week of Professor Port's stories of his younger days and Oobleck's hyperactive way of teaching", Jaune said, using his character's final smash which got him into the lead.

Suddenly, Weiss came into the room pushing a luggage cart with cases that have her family's emblem on them.

Weiss, I thought you were going to stay in the dorm room to study?" Ruby said, confused by her serious friend arriving on such short notice.

"Don't get so surprised, I simply came over to see if any of you can help me move these packages to the dorm. I needed a refill on dust, and the family company sent some to me without hesitation. When the delivery men came, they seemed to have to go somewhere else in a hurry, and just dumped the packages on me, the nerve of them" Weiss grunted, thinking of the unpleasant experience of just pushing the packages to the room.

"Well, we'll be sure to help you out with your packages, right guys?" Turning back to her friends, to realize they have defeated her character when she was listening to Weiss' dilemma. "Hey, that's no fair, its cheating". Ruby exclaimed to the other players.

"Sorry lil' sis, but you snooze you lose, that's just how it works", Yang explained while smirking at Ruby.

"Fine, I'm going to get some cookies", Ruby went to the vending machine at the end of the room and purchased a bag of cookies, munching on them angrily while mumbling a few words under her breath.

During all of this, Weiss just waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor. "Well, if you're going to keep me waiting for your assistance, I'll just refill my weapon's dust cartridges now." She then opened up one case, picked a bottle, opened it up, and stuck the rapier in, in which it filled in its individual cartridge. She then placed the bottle back in its original location, and then repeated the process, which ended up taking about two minutes, with dust still left to spare in the case. "There, that should be good enough for the next month or two", Weiss exclaimed, feeling prepared for anything now.

Ruby came up and grabbed a bottle of dust, and stared intently at it, "How come some dust is left over in these?" "Be careful with that, its fragile! I thought I gave you that pamphlet after you exploded on your first day." Weiss said as she snatched the dust from Ruby, placed it back in the case and closed it. "Oh come on, I thought we were over that, either way, can you answer my question please." Weiss glanced at Ruby before putting the case at the top of the pile on the luggage cart. Finding the luggage cart to be blocking the door, she pushed it to the side of the television. "To answer your question, my rapier does not require much dust to fill it up, it's to save up the amount of dust I have". She explained as she walked back to Ruby.

_**GAME MATCH **_"Aw man, how do you keep winning at this game Nora", Jaune complained as Nora took yet another victory in the game. "I don't know, I guess it just comes to me." Nora replied with a big smile, for winning another game. "You must have some sort of strategy, you can't just win by pure luck all of the time." Yang said, trying to come up with a way the Redhead can get so many wins. Nora just shrugged, and sat back in her chair, until she got distracted by a coin on the floor. Jaune and Yang just decided it would be better to not think so hard about it. Ren just rolled his eyes before returning to his game of Ping-Pong.

"Well, let's help Weiss with her cases, for we can come back and start a new match." Jaune stated, growing impatient and wanting to start up a new game already, so he can attempt to defeat Nora.

"Hold up, we won't do anything until Miss Ice Queen over here plays some of the game herself." Yang said, smirking to herself, thinking of the brilliant idea she just came up with.

"Oh no, absolutely not, I will not join in this tomfoolery you call entertainment." Weiss snapped at the ever so cocky Yang.

"Well, have fun carrying all those heavy boxes all the way up to the room on your lonesome" Yang turned around, closing her eyes and crossing her arms, while still smirking to herself.

Weiss, thinking of how hard it was to just get the packages to the room, she made her decision. She ran up to Jaune's chair, picked him out and tossed him to the floor. Jaune just got up, and leaned behind Nora's chair. Weiss then grabbed the controller from the floor where it had fallen, and dusted it off a bit. "Fine, but I will choose what game mode I want to play" she stated as she scrolled by the main screen. She clicked on Single Player Mode and then on Subspace Emissary, and just punched her named in when it asked her. Right when she was about to choose the difficulty, Yang snatched the remote and clicked intense mode, and then stated "You choose the game mode, we choose the Difficulty, after all, it has to be a challenge for you. All you have to do is play through the first level, and we will help you with your packages. Now let us help you with the controls." After a brief explanation of the controls, Yang started the game.

"I seriously do not understand what you find so appealing about this, all video games are worth are headaches and bad eyesight." Weiss stated as the cutscene played by and paused at the character selection screen. Weiss started her match as Kirby and fought against Mario, and she had a bit difficulty. During this Ruby commented, "I think video games are more than just that Weiss, if anything, I sometimes compare them to books. The heroes having to go through many hardships to meet the goal of making sure the world is a better place. It's a whole different world you can explore, and if you mess up, you learn from your mistakes and try again" As Ruby finished, Weiss hammered Mario in the face with Kirby, which sent him flying and Weiss winning the match.

What happened next was completely unexpected for both Teams. Nora got up in a flash rising her arms up in a cheering matter, "Hooray, you did it Weiss, and on your first try." As she did so, she accidentally hit Jaune in the face, and she just sat down smiling sheepishly. Jaune stumbled backward towards the Ping-Pong table. An oblivious Pyrrha crashed into him as she attempted to receive a ball, which sent Jaune towards the luggage cart. Much of the boxes fell over, but the one at the top opened up as it was falling down, and all the bottle broke around the area of the Wii and the Television. As everyone came to their senses, Pyrrha quickly said "I'm Sorry" to Jaune, who just waved her off to tell her to forget about it.

Weiss nearly exploded from all the damages done to her dust "Jaune, you insufferable klutz, you are very lucky only one case of dust was broken, or you'll be in serious trouble!" As Weiss was about to grab a pamphlet to give to Jaune about damages to any Schnee company products, Ruby turned towards the television.

The scene in which the Halberd comes out was playing, but what was more surprising was the fact that the red clouds were coming through the screen of the television. Ruby also noticed that the disc slot of the Wii was glowing a magnificent shade of Bright Blue. "Um, guys" Ruby called out, so she can confirm everyone else was seeing what she was seeing.

And see they did, as they took notice to the red fog, and bright blue light shining suddenly catching everyone's line of sight. "Um, is that supposed to happen" Blake from the corner stated, "No, it's not supposed to do that" Yang stated, as she began squinting her eyes, As that was said, the red smoke started twirling and curling through, and the bright light reached its peak, and everyone closed their eyes, their bodies enveloped by the smoke and the light. It eventually cleared up after about ten seconds, and after that, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR were both gone.

On the television was the paused screen which lets you pick your character in the order you want them to appear. Weiss' remote fell to the floor due to the lack of someone holding it. As it dropped, it pressed the button several times. On the Screen, the characters were chosen in this order, _**MARIO, KIRBY, PEACH, ZELDA, RUBY ROSE, AND YANG XIAO LONG.**_

* * *

**Well, that is the prologue, I hoped you enjoyed it. I will try to update this story weekly, but I probably chose the worst time to write this story, for testing for me is next month. Oh well, I'll try my best. I might just write a bunch of chapters during that period of time and release one big update. I'm going to play the Subspace Emissary again, as well as look at sites so I can write the most accuracy as I can about the story. The characters of RWBY and the characters of Nintendo will interact and have a few alliances formed. I plan to write above 25 chapters, or until the levels of the Subspace Emissary runs out, whichever comes first. So please favorite and review, tell me what you liked or didn't like about this, and if need be, correct me on topics, and tell me how to improve the story. Thanks for reading, EternalKirby is out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Midair Stadium

Chapter One: Midair Stadium

**Hello, EternalKirby here, up with a new chapter for RWBY Emissary. I'm a day behind, for I felt incredibly lazy, and didn't want to write a rough draft. But I did want to publish this chapter this week, so here it is for everyone who waited. Also, thanks for the people who Favorited and Followed this story, it means a lot to me. Now then, let's answer the comments. **

**120xion: Here's more.**

**Pokemaster94: Thank you, I tried my best to write a good introduction, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter for you.**

**Hazzamo: I'm the kind of guy, who thinks that things happen for a reason, and measure out peoples capabilities. So if Yang were to beat up anyone you mentioned, I would want to know why she would do so in the first place. Also, what if whoever she fights retaliates to her advancements in battle. It has to be fair, and there has to be a reason to why the battle is happening in the first place. I don't make people pit out against each other out of nowhere because they feel like it, and then root for who I like more to automatically win because that's the ending I would have preferred. **

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth, and Super Smash Brothers Brawl ****is property of Nintendo. Anyway, for anyone who just skipped this author's note and went right into the chapter, here it is for you.**

* * *

As, Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda prepared to fight off the Subspace Army, a couple of the red fog started swirling around, with a blinding blue light radiating from within it. The smashers were prepared for any possible threat, but didn't expect two girls that were for whatever reason in a sitting position, to appear from the fog.

* * *

Ruby and Yang fell on theirs rumps as gravity took affect again. "What was that, where are we?" Yang got up and dusted herself off. Ruby was rubbing her backside after the fall, and looked straight in front of her. She was in complete shock by what her vision perceived.

She covered her mouth, jumped up and down, trying to contain her fangasm. "Ruby, Hello? What's wrong with you?" Yang asked as she waved her hand in front of Ruby's face, not noticing what Ruby was excited about.

Ruby finally let out a squeal and started to rapidly tap Yang's shoulder, while pointing at was she was so bouncy about. Yang turned around and was in shock by which she saw, but before she could react properly, the one in the white dress spawned a ball of fire and shot it in their direction. Yang was prepared to whip out Ember Celica to block out the attack, but the ball zoomed past her.

Yang turned around to see the ball of fire blow up in the face of odd humanoid creatures that attempted to sneak up on them. She and Ruby noticed the vast quantity of the creatures, and ran to the group of four to team up.

* * *

"Who are these two girls?" Mario directed to Zelda and Peach, since Kirby couldn't really talk. "I don't know, do you know who they are, or how they got here Zelda?" Peach asked her fellow princess and expert in magic. "I don't know who they are at all, and how they got here didn't feel like any magic I am aware of" Zelda exclaimed as the group saw the two girls strange actions from afar.

The one in red looked at them as if they were celebrities, while the blonde one looked at them in a manner as if they were ghosts. Zelda noticed some Primids sneaking up behind them, attempting to backstab them.

She sent out a Din's fire in their direction, the blond one seemed to be mistaken and put up her hands to block, but Zelda just directed it to the group of Primids. It exploded in theirs face, and blew them out of the fighting ring of the Stadium. The two girls noticed the amount of Primids there were, and then ran up to the quartet.

"Who are you two girls?" Peach asked politely to the duo that ran up to them. "I'm Ruby, that's Yang, and I love you guys, I can't believe you're re-"Ruby was cut off by Yang who covered her mouth. "Whoa there little sis', there will be time for that later" Yang said to Ruby who the nodded her head and calmed down.

"Well, I'm-a Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a great plumber."

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom"

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Kaabi!"

"That's Kirby, a Star Warrior from the planet Popstar." Zelda said while laughing to herself at Kirby's baby like behavior.

"_Oh man, they're real, they're really real." _Ruby was thinking in her head as she struggled to keep her straight face on. "So who are those guys?" Ruby said while pointing to the army of Primids.

"Those are Primids, creatures made of pure darkness, and part of the Subspace Army. They are extremely dangerous, and not to be threatened if you don't have a weapon. Speaking of which, do you two have a means to fight off monsters?" Zelda asked Ruby and Yang.

"Do we?" said Yang as she whipped out Ember Celica, and Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose from behind her back. While Kirby was confused, Mario, Peach and Zelda were surprised that Yang's normal looking bracelets were gauntlets, and Ruby petite figure could hold that big heavy looking scythe, and wield it with no problem.

Their shock went away as they noticed that the Primids were closing in on them. They all took battle stances, prepared to fight their way out. Mario adjusted his hat, grinned, and said, "Let's a go."

**READY. GO!**

Ruby rushed out and attacked first, taking out a group of five Primids, but got hit with a left hook by one Primids that was just out of her reach. The hit sent her flying a few feet away, and Ruby felt her aura was damaged a bit. She heard a beeping noise from her pocket, and she then took out her scroll. Just as she suspected, a good amount of her aura was depleted from the meter. But her attention was set on the faces on her scroll that haven't been there before.

Mario's, Kirby's, Peach's, and Zelda's pictures were now on her scroll, and they each had an aura meter of their own. Ruby was confused as to why and how this had happened. She then saw that Weiss and Blake, as well as the members of Team JNPR, were on her scroll as well. That meant that they were here in this world as well, which meant that Ruby and Yang would have to look for them. But she can't think about that right now, there is a fight going on.

When Ruby joined in, she saw a good number of the Primids were already taken care of. Yang was blasting off groups of them left and right, Mario was jumping all over the place, Zelda was casting several spells, Kirby was inhaling, and bursting out stars which would knock down enemies, and Peach was smashing people with her rump, and swinging around frying pans. More chaos was added to the pot, as some enemies dropped weapons and items. Food was eaten to heal up, bombs of all kinds were thrown, guns were used to shoot down enemies, and baseball bats were casting home runs everywhere.

Soon, other kinds of enemies would appear, such as Boom Primids, Spaaks, and Sword Primids. Ruby and Zelda took care of the Spaaks with shots from Crescent Rose and blasts of Din's Fire. Mario and Kirby would catch boomerangs in midair, and throw them back at their original owners. Yang and Peach would dance through all the swords, managing to evade every single swing with grace. The Subspace Army would get a few lucky hits in, which did a bunch of heavy damage, but not enough to stop our heroes. Soon enough, all the enemies were defeated.

The group of six got back together, "Well, that was a nice warm-up." Yang said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Why did they stop sending in their lackeys?" Zelda was pondering in her head. "Maybe, it's because they realize they can't beat us." Ruby said smiling to herself. "No, they would keep trying to slow us down no matter what." Mario explained, confused why the sudden stop of monsters. "Perhaps they were keeping us busy to buy time." Peach suggested to the group. "Buy time for what?" Yang said what everyone was thinking.

Their question was answered when a green cloaked being flew in with a ball that had a big X on it. "Who's that?" Ruby asked Zelda as the cloaked figure came closer. "That is the Ancient Minister. He used to be a kind and gentle soul, but has become corrupted due to acts of violence and segregation to his people." Zelda explained.

The Ancient Minister dropped the ball with the X on the ground, a few yards away from the group. Two funny looking robots, who Peach described as R.O.B.s, came rolling out from behind the ball, went to the side, and inserted their arms to the slots. The ball then opened up to reveal some strange purple energy within a glass case, and a countdown. As the Ancient Minister flew away, Ruby thought she saw a look of sadness in its eyes.

"That's a Subspace Bomb, it'll consume this entire stadium with Subspace!" Mario said in shock of the bomb that revealed itself. "Not if I have anything to do with it." Ruby started to run towards the bomb. "Ruby, no, it's way too dangerous" Mario exclaimed as he ran after her.

Both stopped running when they heard a large crash coming from behind them. As they turned around, two cannonballs were launched at them by a strange figure covered in smoke. The cannonballs were moving too fast for either to retaliate, and both were struck and blasted off into the distance.

"Ruby, NOOO!" Yang yelled out, complete shock in fear and sadness at her sister being blasted off. Kirby ran to her side and attempted to comfort her, but stopped when both heard two loud 'Clanks' behind them.

Both turned around to see Peach and Zelda both trapped in cages, held by a strange being that was a mix between a dinosaur and a plant. Yang acknowledged it as Petey Piranha, for her past experiences of playing several Nintendo Games. The image of Ruby getting blasted off went through Yang's head, and she just lost it.

Yang banged her two gauntlets together, her eyes turned red, and her hair turned into blazing hot fire. Kirby was at her side, a bit scared at Yang's transformation, but focused on the objective in front of him. The two took battle positions as Petey smashed the two cages together and gave a monstrous roar.

**READY. GO!**

Yang rushed forward, and started punching at Petey's chest, while yelling curse words at him. Petey just stood there taking the punishment, until he lifted up one of the cages over his head, and swung it down at Yang, swatting her away.

"Hitting him directly won't work so much, his skin is too thick to be affected by your attacks. Free either of us from our cages by making him drop the cage and we can help you beat him. We would break out ourselves, but the cage seems to interfere with our abilities, so we can't do anything." Zelda explained to Yang and Kirby, who got the idea.

Kirby was doing sufficient damage to the arm holding Peach's cage, some noticeable damage seen, but Yang was punching without mercy, doing a lot of damage to the other arm. Petey shook off both offenders, and jumped to the other side of the ring, his arms healing up quick, and his grip still firm. Yang and Kirby tried more times, but Petey would jump away every time.

Yang, a bit more calmed down stated, "this isn't working, we need a way to take his arm off in one clean sweep, without a chance to heal." Both pondered for a while, until Kirby came up with an idea. He started to inhale, and before Yang knew what was happening, she was inside Kirby's mouth.

Kirby then turned towards one of Petey's arms, feeling the noticeable hits from within him which was Yang who was trying to get out. He then prepared his cheek bones, and spat out a star from his mouth with the force of a cannon. The light from the star dimmed, until it showed Yang curled up like a ball, spinning towards Petey Piranha. Yang then understood what Kirby's plan was, and prepared to do her part. She uncurled herself, pulled her arm back, and hit Petey's arm in which she was aimed at.

The punch completely tore off Petey's arm, and the cage broke upon impact when it hit the floor. The individual in the cage was Zelda, who shook her head to get all the dizziness out of it. Yang and Kirby ran up to her and helped her up. "Zelda, are you okay?" Yang asked the Princess of Hyrule. "Yes, but that brute still has Peach, and I think it won't fall for the same attack again, so we have to beat him now. I have a plan on how to do so, come closer." Zelda quickly explained the plan, the other two understood their part, and all three ran to put the plan into action.

Yang ran towards Peter Piranha, who was roaring in pain from the loss of one of his arms. She jumped into his mouth and held it open, blasting shots into it and holding it up from Petey trying to bite down on her.

Zelda ran up to Petey, and started flowing out magic to keep Petey in his position. Yang got out of his mouth and went atop his head, waiting for her next part in the plan.

Kirby ran to the remains of the cage and Petey's arms, and performed his super inhale, and he sucked up both with ease. After he done so, he aimed himself towards Petey, mostly his wide open mouth, and spit out the giant star

As the star entered the giant mouth, Zelda stopped her flow of magic, and Yang punched downwards, so Petey would chomp on the Star. The star blew up from within Petey, and his head exploded, and his body was knocked back. The grip on Peach's cage became loose, and it landed a few yards away.

Yang, Zelda, and Kirby were blasted into the air, and landed towards the center of the ring. A few moments later, another figure landed a few feet in front of the trio. It was Wario, who aimed his big gun at the group. The three took defensive stances, but all knew they couldn't fight, and that Wario knew it. Yang's aura was at a critical level, Zelda had depleted most of her magic in holding off Petey, and Kirby was tired from inhaling up the cage and severed arm. "This will be easy." Wario exclaimed in an arrogant matter, until he saw movement behind him.

Peach was crawling out of her cage, a bit disoriented from being thrown around so much, when she saw Wario. He had already turned around and shot out the Black Arrow Projectile from the Dark Cannon. Everything was in slow motion, and no one was able to move as the arrow struck Peach in the heart, turning her into a statue. Yang was confused at the concept, but Zelda and Kirby seemed incredibly sad. Wario jumped over to the Peach statue, grabbed it, turned to the trio and said, "Smell you later losers." He then jumped to the empty stands, (AN: Everyone evacuated already) to the top of the big screen, and over the edge of the stadium.

Everyone's attention was caught by the sound of beeping coming from the Subspace Bomb. "We must go, the bomb is reaching its critical point." Zelda yelled as the group ran towards the edge of the arena.

_**10**_

_** 09**_

_** 08**_

"How are we going to get out of this stadium" Yang yelled, for once in her life scared for what was happening. "We have a way, but we need to wait for the right moment." Zelda yelled back, still in a mad dash toward the edge.

_**07**_

_** 06**_

_** 05**_

The group made it the the edge and jumped off, starting to go in a free fall. "Kirby, summon your Warpstar, NOW!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kirby put one of his arms in his mouth and made a whistling noise. In the distance, a bright light raced toward the three falling figures.

_**04**_

_** 03**_

_** 02**_

A star made it to the three and caught Kirby and Zelda, while Yang was a bit too far away, and grabbed one of the points of the star. The star then blasted upwards in supersonic speed above the stands, and over and out of the stadium.

_**01**_

_** 00**_

The bomb detonated, the purple energy inside the glass case shrunk down to the size of a apple, than a walnut, a mustard seed, a grain of soil, then lastly an atom. Then it expanded to the size of the entire arena, and steadily absorbed the entire stadium.

The Warpstar was flying away from the giant purple ball which used to be the Midair Stadium. Yang climbed atop the Star from the point, and took a sigh of relief. "That was a real close one." Yang said while wrapping her arms around Zelda's waist to steady herself from falling.

"That was much too close, Kirby, head to Hyrule Castle so we can rest up and get possible reinforcements. We are now in war with the Subspace Army" Zelda said in her regal tone. Kirby nodded and headed off into the direction of Hyrule Castle. Yang was thinking to herself of what happened to Ruby, and hoped that her little sister was fine.

**Kirby joined your Team**

**Zelda joined your Team**

**Yang Xiao Long joined you Team**

* * *

**And that was Chapter One of RWBY Emissary. You would not believe how long it took me to write this and then type it down on the computer. But here it is, for your entertainment purposes. For those who are wondering why the Nintendo characters have an aura meter, think of it as the damage they take when they're hit. When the meter hits zero, the character turns into a trophy, and even if they get revived, they would be tired, and lag around in the back of the group, until they recover. Also, I know that I could have saved Peach, but in my gameplay, I saved Zelda. This is what would have happened if you saved Peach instead, she would have summoned a sheep to put Petey to sleep, and Zelda would have been captured. For every chapter where there could have been an alternate choice, I will explain what would have happened if you did the other choice. That's about it for now. Thank You for anyone who read this. Comment, Favorite, and Follow, EternalKirby is out. **


End file.
